Thea Queen Hypno Therapy
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: Thea Queen has just come out off her coma, and is really stressed out. So she thinks going to, a Hypno Therpist will help her with her stress.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place during season six, and Thea has just come out of her coma. She thinks going to a hypno theripist will help. Please review if you like this story, Also tell me if I should do a part 2.**

Thea Queen has decided to do some Hypno Therepy, because theres a lot of things she need help with lately. She had just been in a coma, for five months. She was so stressed out, she had just been in a coma. It really tromitized her, and she needed help with her stress.

Thea had just gotten out of her coma, and she needed hypno therepy to help her with her stress about being in a coma. Being in a coma stressed Thea out so much she really needed a professionals help.

Even though she didn't want to get a professionals help, she knew she need it. She needed to get better, she hated being stressed out.

She was so nervous, and stressed out in the waiting room. She hated being stressed out, more than anything in the world. She heard her name called by the secretary.

She entered the hypno therapists office, come in Ms. Queen and please take a seat. Thea took a seat, what seems to be you problem today Ms Queen.

"Oh I need help with the stress bein. In a coma is causing me can you help me with that she asked." YES Ms. Queen, after today's session you will, be compely stress free.

Now let's start the hypnosis he said, now just stay relaxed, and concentrate on my finger. As it went back and forth Thea got more tired. That it Thea get more tired as you watch my fingers go back and forth.

Thea kept getting more tired, as she watched his finger go back and forth. Yes that's it Ms. Queen, now your barely able to keep your eyes open now. Thea's wed were about to close, she was almost completely in a trance

Now when I count backwards from 10 to 1 and snap my fingers, you will be in a deep hypnotic trance 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 snap.

Thea now had her eyes completely shut, she was now completely in a hypnotic trance.

Now nod if you can here me Thea nodded, ok now let's have some fun he said. This hypno theripist didn't like to help people, he liked to mess with them, and even sometime make there conditions worst.

Now Thea I want you to tell me, any secrets you may have, oh I'm The vigilante Speedy she said. Very interesting he replied anything else he asked. Oh I used work for the mayor, oh you did ha I'm gonna have some fun with you he said.

Now anytime I say the word sleep now, you will got back into you trance. Nod if you understand she nodded. You will also do anything I say, Nod if you understand she nodded.

Now Thea I want you to take off all your clothes, then get down on you knees and give me a blowjob. Thea went down on here knees and started sucking the theripsit off.

Oh yes Thea suck My big 8 inch dick, now Thea anytime I say the word faster you will suck me off faster. Faster he said, she started sucking him off faster. He said faster again, she went even faster. Now spit on my cock while your at it, she did as she was told, she spit on his cock.

She kept sucking it, then she hear the trigger word faster. She sucked him off faster, then the theripist said I'm cumming I'm cumming then he climaxed.

Now Thea I want you to have sex with me, but I want you to do it reverse cowgirl style. She did as she was told, she started riding his dick. Then she heard her trigger word faster, she started going even faster. She went even faster, as she went up and down on his dick. Faster he said again, she went even faster.

"He started to moan from all the pleasure he was feeling, fuck fuck go faster he said." "She started going even faster than before, he kept moaning fuck fuck yeah fuck me hard he said.

Then he said I'm cumming im cumming, then he climaxed as all his cum went into her tight pussy. Now Thea I want you to clean up your mess, but you will clean it up by eating you cum off the floor.

Yes master she replied, as she got down on all fours and started eating her cum off the floor. When she was done, she stood at attention ready to be given further instruction.

Now Thea I want you to put you clothes back on, and I want you to take these birth control pills I'm gonna give you.

I want you to take them everyday, and you won't think these are birth control pills. You will think these are stress pills, Nod if you understand she nodded. I also want you to no stress about you coma anymore, but within a weak you will start stressing again and you will want to come back.

He snickered knowing that she was gonna have to come back, he was gonna take even more off her money, and he was gonna get to have sex with her again. He really enjoyed making patients conditions worst, he got some twisted kick out off it.

All my triggers will still work, even when I wake you up. 1,2,3 snap. How do you feel Thea, I feel great she said. Oh here you go he handed her the pills, what are these, oh these are just some pills to help your stress.

I want you to take these everyday, ok she said thanks again she said as she left.

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is part 2 off my Thea Hypo Therpey story. Thea is still feeling the effects off her hypnosis, and decides to fuck her brothers Best Friend Diggle.**

Thea had just gotten back from the hypno theripist, and she felt great. She went back to the Arrowcave, and nobody was there but Diggle.

So how did your Hyono therpey go Diggle asked, I'm a very concerning voice. It went great she said, I feel better than ever.

"Where is everybody she said, oh they all left to go get some drinks." "They left you all here by yourself, I'm no he said, I just wanted to stay her by myself."

"So what have you been doing she asked. Oh I've been here just working out and stuff like that." As he said that Thea got really turned on.

She couldn't stop staring at his dick, what Thea didn't know was that the hypno theripist has told her she would want to fuck all her friends and family.

She started staring at Diggles big boner he had, how cute my brothers best friend has a hard on for me she teased.

"No he said blushing, let me help you fix that big boner you've got." She said. She unzipped his pants, Diggle had a shocked look on his face but he wasn't complaining.

She started sucking his dick, oh Thea he said as he started to moan. That feels so good, I know she said as she spit on her cock.

As she spit on his cock, Diggle started to moan even louder. Suck me off faster he said, as he kept moaning. Thea quickened her pace, oh Thea fuck that feels amazing.

Fuck me harder and faster Thea, she did exactly that she started sucking him off harder and much faster.

Diggle was having the time off his life, but he couldn't help feel something was wrong with Thea but he didn't really care because he was living out his fantasy he's had for years.

He knew it was wrong that his best friend sister was sucking him off, but he didn't care because he was finally getting what he's wanted for years.

Thea quicked her pace again, and began sucking him even harder than before. Oh fuck Thea I'm cumming I'm cumming he said, as he was about to climax.

The Diggle came and cum went all in Thea's mouth, then she swallowed it. You've been a naughty girl he said.

Shh don't tell Oliver she said, as she gave him a wink. This will be our little secret she said. Hey Thea you wouldn't mind fucking me to would you?

He was hoping she would said yes, he'd already gotten a blowjob I mean why not ask he thought.

Ok she said as she took off her clothes as sexually, and as slowly as she could till she was completely naked.

Diggle did the same thing, then Diggle bent her over and slammed her on Felicity's desk. Then he bagan fucking her from behind.

"Yes take from behind like the slut you are he said, oh fuck Diggle oh Diggle she moaned as she felt his dick thrusting in and out of her thight pussy."

"I'm such a horny slut, fuck me harder Thea said." Diggle began fucking her harder, and he quickened his pace a little.

"Oh Diggle oh fuck keep it up, fuck me harder she said as she began to moan taking in his 8-inch dick."

Diggle'sdick thrusting in and out off her tight pussy, Diggle had fantasized about fucking Thea for the longest time.

He knew it was wrong, but he didn't care. He was finally making his dream he'd had for year come true. He didn't care if it was his best friend's sister, he was gonna make her cum so hard.

He fucked her harder, and then quicked his pace even more. Thea kept moaning oh fuck fuck oh Diggle right there oh this feels amazing she said.

I know Diggle said teasingly, Thea was so turned on and horny at this point she was about to cum.

"Oh Diggle I'm about to cum I'm cumming, she said as she continued moaning." She had never felt so much pleasure in her life, even Roy her old boyfriend couldn't give her an orgasm this good.

"Then Diggle said the same thing I'm cumming, as he put his sperm into her pussy." "Oh fuck Diggle that felt so good, I don't know why I even went to Hyono therpey when All I needed was to fuck she she said."

"Yeah he said well you better take a shower before your brother gets here, I will she said as she went to go take a shower another trigger in her head went off from her hypnosis session.

She felt compelled to go back to the hypno theripist she had visited. and all her stress from her coma all off a sudden came back.

"She didn't know what was going on, all she knew was she had to see him and soon." As she felt the steam go down her face, all the horrible thoughts about her coma reentered her head.

She was so stressed out all over again, she knew she had too make an appointment to see him tomarrow.

"As she fell asleep she had a nightmare, about her being in the coma." She woke up being terrified, and couldn't go back to sleep. She couldn't wait to see the hypno theripist again, she couldn't wait for her pain to go away.

 **To be continued how'd y'all like part 2, please leave a review if you like it. I reall apeciate all the support, Aslo Thea is a bit naughty fucking her brother's best friend, what do y'all think.**


End file.
